un angel caido del cielo
by Sayuri Swan
Summary: se trata de como kaoru trae a kenji al mundo con la ayuda de kenshin.... espero sus reviews... no sean malos y opinen porfavor


Los personajes de kenshin no me pertenecen, pero sí esta historia  
  
" ": pensamiento ( ) acciones y mis comentarios =)  
  
Esta historia ocurre un año después de la batalla con enishi.  
  
Durante ese año kenshin y kaoru habían contraído matrimonio, sanosuke había partido a china, yahiko se había ido del doyo para realizar su propio entrenamiento y megume había vuelto a su tierra natal.  
  
Kaoru estaba próxima a dar a luz a su primogénito, a aquel fruto del amor de kenshin y kaoru se tenían, un regalo muy esperado por los dos pata convertiste no-solo en marido y mujer, sino que también en una familia.  
  
Por su parte kenshin se sentía el hombre mas agradecido de la vida por haberle dado una nueva oportunidad para renacer su vida al lado de una mujer especional que ahora llevaba en su vientre a su hijo o hija. Kaoru por su lado se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo por haber logrado quedar embarazada de kenshin, solo 5 meses después de cinco meses de casados (imagínense el empeño que pusieron los dos para lograrlo jujuju)  
  
Kaoru se dirigió al patio donde se encontraba kenshin realizando la labor hogareña que más le gustaba: lavar la ropa  
  
Kaoru: hola amor (dando un gran bostezo y acariciando su vientre)  
  
Kenshin: hola koishi!!... veo que te acabas de despertar de tu siesta  
  
Kaoru: si es ya estoy aburrida de no hacer nada todo el día, quiero entrenar y ayudarte con el doyo kenshin. Lo bueno es que el doctor gensai me dijo que en cualquier momento daré a luz.  
  
Kenshin: valla a sí que por fin vamos a poder conocer a la criaturita que no nos deja dormir tranquilos y tampoco disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos kaoru (poniendo cara seductora)  
  
Kaoru: mou!!!! Kemshin no digas eso  
  
Kenshin: jajaja ^ ^x mi kaoru, despues de todo lo que hemos hecho aun te pones nerviosa cuando hablo sobre nuestra intimidad  
  
Kaoru: bueno... si kenshin, es un tema del que no me siento muy a gusto hablando  
  
Kenshin parándose y acariciando el vientre voluptuoso de kaoru: pues si tienes razon no no prefiero hablar de eso si hacerlo.... pero bueno cambiando de tema que te parece si salimos a caminar hoy en la noche??  
  
Kaoru: si kenshin seria una muy buena idea!!!  
  
Kaoru abraza a kenshin en forma de agradecimiento por la propuesta que acababa de hacerle, y kenshin corresponde al abrazo, para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios y también al niño que venia en camino.  
  
En la noche...  
  
Kenshin: muy bien kaoru estas lista??  
  
Kaoru: si.. si así es (saliendo de su habitación que ahora compartía con kenshin)  
  
Kenshin: " valla que hermosa se ve aun a punto de dar a luz" muy bien vamonos entonces ( toma a kaoru de la mano y salen del doyo)  
  
A kenshin se le ocurre salir afuera de la cuidad en donde había un hermoso bosque por donde pasa un riachuelo  
  
Kenshin: kaoru quiero mostrarte un lugar muy lindo y especial para mí  
  
Kaoru: esta bien kenshin Cuando llegan al lugar kaoru queda maravillada con lo hermoso que podía ser la naturaleza y más si se ve con la persona que más ama  
  
Kenshin: kaoru quiero darte las gracias por aceptarme aun sabiendo mi pasado, quiero que sepas que jamas te dejare, que eres la persona la cual más quiero o mejor dicho amo que te protegeré contra cualquiera que queda dañarte, a ti y a mi hijo.  
  
Kaoru acercándose a kenshin: kaoru yo también te amo u mucho kenshin, no tienes que darme las gracias kenshin , yo te las doy a ti por haber correspondido a los que mi corazón, alma y cuerpo siente por ti.  
  
Justo en ese momento kaoru sufre una contracción.  
  
Kaoru: ayy kenshin creo creo k va nacer  
  
Kenshin: pero... pero.... que se supone que debo hacer  
  
Kaoru: ayudarme!!!! (Mientras rompía fuentes)... kenshin... ya.. no aguanto... me duele mucho... onegay... kenshin  
  
Kenshin: esta bien kauro tiéndete en el suelo, are todo lo que ese a mi alcance.  
  
Kaoru se tiende el suelo, kenshon le abre el kimono y las piernas, realmente kenshin nunca habia ayudado a nadie pero si habia visto como las parteras lo hacian, y en estas circunstancias tenia que arriesgase porque kaoru no podría aguantar mas y si lo hacia la vida de su hijo la de su esposa estuviesen en peligro  
  
Las contraciones de kaoru eran cada vez mas fuerte y más seguidas, su cuerpo estaba sudando y solo quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas  
  
Kenshin abriendo mas las piernas de kenshin para que el pudiera realizar la labor: muy bien kaoru... esto dolerá un poco pero tienes que poner todo la fuerza y voluntad de tu parte porque o si no no funcionara  
  
Kaoru entre quejidos: si... kenshin  
  
Esa noche la luna se encontra mas linda y brillante que nunca, las estrellas se encontraban en su máximo esplendor.  
  
Kenshin: a la cuenta de tres kaoru vas a pujar con toda la fuerza que puedas... uno.... dos...tres!!!  
  
Kaoru da un fuerte pero tierno grito: eso hago kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: vamos karou una ves mas.... uno....dos....tres!!!  
  
Kaoru vuelve a pujar, pero esta ves con mas fuerzas: kenshin.... ya no....puedo...mas... (unas lagrimas de dolro y angustia ruedan por su mejilla  
  
Kenshin: kaoru mira tiene que hacerlo, yo te estoy ayudando,e soty contigo vamos mi koishi  
  
Kaoru sin decir ni una palabra da un grito, puja con todas las fuerzas que le quedababan.  
  
Kenshin: hay viene kaoru estoy viendo su cabezita... vamos amor una ves mas  
  
Y asi lo iso, kaoru pujo una ves mas y kenshin comenzaba a ver el resto del cuerpo del que era.... un niño!!!!! , kenshin lo sostiene entre sus brazos le da un golpecito suave y este comienza a llorar.  
  
Kenshin sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas de emocion cayeran pro su rostro : Kaoru es un hermoso niño (dandole a su madre el niño que tanto le habia costado traer al mundo)  
  
Kaoru lo acurruca en su pecho y comienza a llorar no dice ni una sola palabra, ya que las lagrimas no la dejaban hacerlo, kenshin se arrodilla a su lado y la abraza  
  
Kenshin: kaoru te amo... te amo mucho  
  
Kaoru muy cansada: yo.. yo tambien kenshin  
  
Son la sultimas palabras que puede decir antes de quedarse profundamente dormida producto del terrible esfueezo que tuvo que hacer  
  
Kenshin carga a kaoru que llevaba aun hermoso y dormido niño con una hebritas de cabellos color rojizo igual a las de su padre. Este los lleva a su amada y a su pequeño y recién nacido hocia a su hogar.  
  
Ya en el doyo kenshin acuesta a kaoru tomando a su hijo en brazos para limpiarlo y ver si tdo se encontraba en orden, pues si todo estaba bien, tenia un hijo completamente sano y normal  
  
Kenshin: "kaoru eres la mejor mujer de todas, mira al hermoso niño que as traído al mundo, a mi hijo, como puede ser que con estas manos manchadas de sangre que tengo sostengan a un ser tan puro, tan inocente, incapaz de causar daño alguno y dependiente de mi y de kaoru?. Solo sé que hijo mío que no te dejare que te hagan daño y que roben tu inocencia como lo hicieron conmigo, siempre estaré contigo siempre, contigo y tu madre, (todo esto estaba pensado mientras acariciaba suavemente a su hijo)  
  
En ese momento kaoru se despierta y llama a kenshin  
  
Kaoru: kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: aquí estoy mi vida  
  
Kaoru: como el pondremos  
  
Kenshin: creo que....kenji le sienta muy bien  
  
Kaoru: si.. si me gusta mucho  
  
Y kenshin se agacha para unir sus labios con le kaoru en un beso muy tierno y lleno de sentimientos. 


End file.
